Truth or dare with the pack
by lildevil76
Summary: Edward is out hunting for the day and Bella is left with nothing to do. Jacob comes, him and the pack apologize and want to catch up and end up playing truth or dare & R&R PWEASE :D [COMPLETE] WOOOOOOO
1. apology

Truth or dare with the pack

'HEY HEY YOU YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND, NO SWEAT NO WAY I THINK YOU' WHAM I smacked my alarm clock off as I woke up on a Sunday morning grumpily. I was alone in my room because Edward was out hunting for the day. As I was sliding out of bed BAM and I banged my head on the floor. "Ow…" I slowly stood up making sure not to fall again. I quickly went to take a shower, change and brush my teeth. I came downstairs and made myself some breakfast, thinking over what I wanted to do today since Charlie was out fishing again with Billy. When I was done the doorbell rang. I put the dishes in the sink and ran to the door, luckily not tripping. To my surprise it was Jacob Black.

"Hey…" I began, trailing off not knowing what to say since he was angry at me since Edward and I got back from Italy.

"Hi Bella"

"Um Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, yeah right. I just came to apologize for acting like such a jerk to you lately. I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends" he said looking down in shame of himself.

"OF COURSE, I always thought we were still friends no matter what you said or felt. Besides, that's all in the past now"

"Oh-okay. Good. I was wondering if you wanted to do something"

"Uh, sure I didn't have anything to do today anyways. Edward and 'em, all went hunting today"

He scrunched his face in disgust, which I had to laugh at.

"So what did you want to do?"

"Well the pack felt sorry for being so mean to you too so I was wondering if we could all catch up"

"Sure" and with that I went back inside to quickly write a note for Charlie and we went outside to his car that he had just finished. During the drive, we talked a little bit as we caught up. When we arrived, the pack was outside greeting me and apologizing, well Paul seemed forced, but didn't seem as mad at me as before. I told them not to worry about it.

"So…what did you guys want to do?" Sam asked.

"Um…" I thought about it, an evil grin appearing on my face. They looked at me wearily"How about play truth or dare?"

They all went wide eyed.

"What? You 'Big Bad Wolfs' chicken?"

"**NO!**" they all shouted in unison. I smiled at how quickly they had said it all that once.

So we preceded into Jacob's house all sitting in the little living room in a circle. We moved the couched out of the way to make more room.

"So…who goes first?" Embry asked.

"How about the smallest?" Jacob mocked. I glared at him.

"Hey!" the all started booming with laughter while I glared at each and every one of them.

"Fine, Jacob, truth or dare?" Jacob stopped immediately with wide eyes while everyone else started laughing even louder.

"Nice move _smartass_" Jared stopped his laughing to say. Jacob glared at him long and hard.

"Dare" he said with confidence and a hint of weariness. I had an evil grin on.

"_Excellent_" I said while doing the fingertips touching, like Mr. Burns from the Simpson's. He gulped and just when the pack composed themselves, they burst out laughing again. I thought about it carefully, thinking of the best dare I could.

"I dare you to dress up in a girl's scouts uniform and go from door to door and ask if they want any cookies"

Jake stared at me wide eyed then saying, "Your _joking_ right?" I shook my head while laughing hysterically at him. He glared at me once again with a "Fine"

"But where do can we get a girls scouts inform?" he said triumphantly, thinking that he was getting out of this. And as if it was on cue the doorbell rang and we went to go get it only to find a little girl scout smiling sweetly. I smiled evilly at this and Jacob gulped.

"Hi was I wondering if you-"but before she could finish asking we grabbed her and took her cookies and uniform, well I did since I'm the girl here, and shoved some oversized clothes the guys had on her n shoved her out the door throwing some money for the cookies at her and yelling a "THANKS" and slammed the door leaving the shocked girl standing on the porch. Soon we heard her go run off crying home.

"Here you go" I said with an innocent smile as I held up the small uniform and cookies to Jacob.

"How the hell am I suppose to fit in that?!?!?" he yelled.

"We'll take care of that" Sam said while him and the pack took the uniform, grabbed Jacob and literally drag him into his room to change. I herd a lot of yells like "AHHH I"LL GET YOU GUYS FOR THIS" and "HEY ITS TOO TIGHT" I giggled at that.

When they were finally done I herd another yell of "I AM NOT GOING OUT LIKE, LIKE TTHHIISS!!!" so the pack opened the door and once again dragged him out. As soon as I saw him I burst out laughing and fell to the ground clutching my stomach and rolling around. I don't know how they managed to get the little girls uniform on an over 6' 5" Jacob but they did and let me tell you, you do not know the definition of funny if you haven't seen this. When I finally was able to compose myself I got up and said, "Okay lets go" in a sing-song voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jake yelled as he was dragged outside to the car while I took the cookies. We went to Forks to do this because Jacob didn't want people in his own town that knew him to know what he had done but knowing how small the towns were, word would probably spread there in no time.

We then gave him some boxes of cookies and shoved him to the first house we saw. Then we ran to a nearby bush while he walked to the doorstep muttering some things and curses under his breathe. He rang the doorbell and guess who opened the door? cough Mike cough

"Jake?"

"Yeah, would.you.like.to.buy. he said threw clenched teeth.

Mike stared in shock before bursting out into laughter. Me and the pack tried to stay as quiet as possible and I had to bite my lower lip to keep from bursting out laughing right then and there.

"Sorry man, after seeing this, I lost my appetite for probably the rest of the day" mike said and continued laughing while closing the door. Jake ran back to us where we all couldn't take it anymore and we all were suffocating from laughter. After about a minute or two of rolling and clutching ourselves from the pain of the laughter because we were laughing that hard, we went to the next couple of houses.

"Can I stop _NOW_?!?!" Jacob asked impatiently. I laughed and said "Okay okay _geeze_"

As we were heading back to his house he said it was his turn now.

"Sam truth or dare?" everyone chorused in a "_oooooooo_ o no you _di-nt_"

**(A/N) Yeah this is my first fanfic so it's okay if this sucks. Review and i'll update if i get enough reviews**

** Buh bye for now )**


	2. highschool

**Truth or dare with the pack**

**Chapter 2**

**Jacob's POV**

"Dare" Sam replied, trying to look brave but you could see the fear right threw him.

"YES! MWAHAHAHAHA!" everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"What?" Okay maybe I was a little right now but I needed revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge. Drool

"Um Jake, why are you drooling?" Bella asked wearily. Oh right.

"Oh sorry, just thinking…"

"Man just spit it out already" Paul interrupted.

"Okay, Okay" I raised my hands up in surrender.

"Sam, I dare you to go to the high school naked, and then piss, 'suck my balls' at the entrance way"

Sam stared wide-eyed there for a few seconds and the unbelievable happened. BOOM He fainted.

"Well so much for being _brave_…" Jared muttered.

"Great now what do we do?" Embry intercepted, trying to slap him awake. Red marks were forming on his cheeks now.

"Um…I think you should stop now, its _obviously_ not working" I said.

"Right sorry just trying"

"SAM, WAKE THE HELL UP!!" I yelled. No use. I sighed.

"How about we dump a bucket of ice cold water on him?" Bella suggested, giggling, obviously picturing it in her head.

"Good idea" Paul commented, as he went to go get some.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK" we heard a high pitched girl's scream.

We all ran into the kitchen to find Paul on the counter still screaming, pointing in the bucket on the ground. I went to pick it up and found a measly little spider in it.

"Oh come on. You're a _guy_ _WITH_ the ability to turn into a _humungous_ werewolf that kills _murderous vampires_ and you're scared of a _little_ spider?" Bella pointed out while walking to the bucket, dumping the spider on the floor and stepping on it.

"There, all better?" she said in a baby voice like and adult talking to a little kid.

"Yes" Paul looked down embarrassed and blushed tomato red.

We quickly filled the bucket with freezing cold water and added all the ice cubes we could find in the freezer. We then ran back into the living room and dragged him outside (don't want to get in trouble for soaking the whole living room) and I poured all the water and ice on Sam.

"AHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" he screamed. We all burst into laughter and were leaning on each other for support.

Sam glared at us and then noticed his cheeks, "Hey, why do my cheeks burn?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that _heh_" Embry whispered, blushing scarlet.

"Anywaaaaays, time for your dare" Bella sang happily with a huge smile plastered on her face just like the ones on all the rest of our faces.

Sam groaned and got up.

"But I don't even have to go to the bathroom?" Sam told.

"Well you know what that means" Jared smiled wickedly. We all looked at him while he next shouted,

"CHUGGING TIME!" we all snickered while Bella had a confused expression. I smiled.

"You'll see" and with that we walked back into the house while I grabbed cans of iced-tea (because they make you go really bad if you drink a lot) and handed them to Sam. He opened the first one wearily and started drinking.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG" everyone chorused while Bella made an O shape on her lips and started laughing at how idiotic this was. When he was done I said,

"Let's go" and we left for the car.

After about a minute minimum Sam started holding his crotch.

"Come on guys can we go any faster?!?! I REALLY _REALLY_ have to go _NOW_!"

We snorted and I stepped on the gas.

We got there quicker now which only made it better for us. We walked to the high school entrance; well more like ran since Sam was trying not too piss-in his pants. **(A/N okay iunno what the high school in La posh is called)** When we got there, and Sam was about to strip, he looked back at me with pleading eyes. I just chuckled and shook my head.

"Go on" I said motioning my hand for him to do it.

Quickly but unwillingly he took off his clothes while Bella was giggling and holding out her hand to cover unwanted areas to be seen from her view.

He then quickly started pissing the words, 'suck my balls' while we were hollering with laughter. And as if on cue the janitor walked out and stared at us in shock.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!" he yelled as Sam grabbed his clothes and I picked up Bella and we all, well except for Bella because I couldn't risk her being clumsy right now and tripping, and ran for the car while Sam was still pulling on his boxers while running.

"WAIT I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME TO SUCK YOUR BALLS! COME BACK! I'M SO LONELY, PLEASE!"

"HOLY SHIT STICKS! HURRY UP" Bella screamed into my ear and we ran even faster.

I was surprised Sam didn't trip considering how fast we were running. We jumped into the car without a second looking back as the janitor was running after us. I slammed on the gas as the rubber from the tires squealed and burned from the sudden need for speed. When we were moving we boomed with laughter again. God, we were laughing so much today that I'm surprised none of us are dead from lack of air yet.

When we got back we were still laughing. Seriously; I'm really taken aback that none of us are dead yet.

Sam finally came to his senses enough and asked the obvious.

"Jared, truth or dare?"

**k sorry i had this done for a while but i didn't really get around to this up earlier, I had a busy looong weekend. I'll try to finish the next chappy tonight but no promises cuz i still have to pack cuz i didnt even start yet hehe, but i won't be able to post it up til like Friday earliest because I have to leave for my grad trip to Ottawa toworrow. Sowwy '(. If it's not up by then, then I'll have it up on Saturday latest, I promise, so don't hate me pwease but if i get atleast 10 reviews when I'm back, then I'll post chap 3 on Friday for sure, deal? k good )**

**buh bye till next time D**


	3. icecream

**Truth or Dare with the Pack**

**Chapter 3**

**Sam's POV**

"Truth" _Damn it!_

"Chicken" I mumbled under my breath.

He smiled, stuck out his tongue and said,

"I know you are but what am I?"

Was he serious? Who says that any more? The last time I heard that phrase was from Bart on the Simpson's.

"Someone that will kick your ass if you don't let me think" I replied.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO you got it bad now" everyone chided.

"You bet your ass" I grinned.

_SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! Oh well, at least it can't be worse then a dare_ I heard in his mind. I tried to repress a laugh but I slight smile appeared on my lips.

Now, what am I suppose to ask? Hmm….

_OH I GOT IT!_ I thought. This was going to embarrass him beyond belief.

"Are you gay?" Jared paled if it were possible, considering his darker skin, almost as pale as those bloodsuckers. He stayed quiet, still in shock, for a while. Everyone ended up rolling on the floor at this considering he was only a year younger then me. **(A/N okay I kinda forgot how old Sam is. I just know he's in his early twenties or something like that but that's still pretty old right? And I don't know how old Jared is so sorry if he's actually younger)** After a while Bella realized what she was laughing so hard about and blushed but still giggled a little longer.

I've always wondered if he was, considering how he acts around guys and how feminine he's been acting lately.

"So are you?" Jacob asked when he finally composed himself.

"PSHH NO…I...uh……what do you take me for?" he said, trying to hide the truth but you can easily tell he was lying.

"Sure sure." Embry said, laughing.

"Actually, now that you mention it, you do act strange whenever we change back into our human forms, half naked and whenever we come into contact with a 'good looking' guy, u seem to check them out"

"OH MY GOD! So he was gay the whole time, even when we were naked in front of him?!?!" Embry tease/joked while playing along.

"OKAY FINE! I AM, OK HAPPY NOW?"

Everyone stared at him in shock. We were all just playing with him and were just joking around. Who knew that it was true?

"I think"

"I'm not sure about anything anymore"

"Yes" Paul confessed and we all burst into laughter again.

"Ugh…" Jared put his head in his hands. Then he walked to the corner of the room and curled up in the hugging his knees with his arms, rocking back and forth. We were laughing so hard we didn't even realize what he did. After a while when we were able to actually open our eyes again we laughed even harder.

We then realized he wasn't joking around so we stopped immediately. We all walked up to him while Jacob asked,

"Dude, are you okay?"

"No…" he mumbled out.

"It's okay man, there's nothing wrong with being gay…its just…uh…aren't use to…being friends with one"

"YEAH" everyone encouraged.

"Um, guys? What's wrong with him?" Bella asked.

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, he gets like this when totally embarrassed. Don't worry about it, he'll be back to normal if you give him his ice-cream"

"ICE-CREAM?!?!?!?!? WHERE?!?!?! TELL MEEE OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE THE BASTARDS YOU ARE!!!" Jared quickly demanded as soon as he heard the word 'ice-cream'.

"Calm down man. Geeze I'll get you some if you want it so bad" Jacob muttered when he went into the kitchen to get some.

Everyone else just stared wide-eyed at his sudden outburst.

"Okay sorry but I'm stressed and I NEED ICE-CREAM! And I think you should know better then I do that when girls are stressed, they need their ice-cream, Bella"

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I know exactly how you feel" Bella rushed over and held Jared like how girlfriends would do and whispering something that sounded like a confession of what she did to embarrass herself but I didn't quite get it all just something about falling in front of a lot of people.

We all just stared at them like they had a third head. Jared just sobbed into her shoulder while patting his back.

"Man, I never do understand girls" Embry whispered to me while Paul nodded in agreement.

Just then Jacob walked in and had a taken aback and confused expression when he saw what Bella and Jared were doing. We filled him in on what he missed and just said,

"Chicks" and was shaking his head while handing Jared the ice-cream.

Unfortunately, Bella heard him and got up and kneed him right below the belt.

"OW! HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he cried out in pain clutching himself on the floor.

"For being and asshole, and remind me to burn these pants after (for touching his area)" she replied simply like it was obvious. Well it kind of was but Jacob is clueless when it comes to girls. Why do you think he didn't get Bella?

Just as I thought that, Embry and Paul burst out laughing.

"OOOOOOOOO BURN" Jacob glared at me.

Bella had a confused expression, but realized that I thought something in my mind and the guys heard it. She tried to hide her amusement but let out a grin.

After about an hour or so, Jared finished his ice-cream and was happy again and acting like nothing happened. _Man, can girls, or feminine for Jared's case, PMS_.

Jared heard and said,

"Do you want to end up like Jake?" he asked while pointing to the Jacob still holding his crotch in pain on the floor. Wow, Bella must've got him hard.

I looked back at him, horrified when I saw all seriousness in his face.

"Okay okay, sorry" I put my hands up in surrender.

"Good, now Paul, truth or dare?" This time I really had to try and not think about how much he was PMSing right now. And let me tell you it was hard, especially when he can't get a period but you would think he was on one right now.

**Okay sorry I couldn't post this up earlier. I was going to right it last night but I was too tired considering I stayed up late and had to get up early on my trip. And you guys are making me sad because I didn't get as many reviews as my first chapter. If it's really that bad then tell me PWEASE! cuz I don't want to post this story up for nothing. If you guys really do like it then tell me and review and I'll try to update Monday or Tuesday depending how busy I am since it's almost summer and I like to go out late a lot, plus I have to do homework, well if I get any anyways.**

**Buh-bye until next time ;)  
**


	4. bloody nose

**Truth or dare with the pack**

**Chapter 4**

**Jared's POV**

"Dare" Paul, said. _YES._ I thought on how bad I could make this. Just as I was thinking, Bella's cell rang.

**Bella's POV**

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella. It's Edward. I just want to let you know that me and my family came back early and I was wondering where you were because I came to your house but your not there" Edward replied warily.

"Oh! Don't worry I'm just hanging out with Jacob and them. They apologized so we're friends again" I squealed cheerfully.

"…" THUMP

"Hello?"

some noises "Hey, sorry dropped the phone" he said in obvious shock.

"Oh...Kay…"

"Bella, if you're going to be hanging with a bunch of dogs, then you should make sure I'm there. You know they can lose control easily!" Edward panicked.

"Don't worry Edward, they have total control. We're just playing truth or dare. Besides, you wouldn't be able to stand the stench.

"HEY!!" the pack yelled in disagreement.

"Shut up, you know what I mean"

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"Oh just the pack"

"C'mon Bella. It's not safe. Just let me come over there and watch you at least PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE"

"Nope"

"PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWPE"

"PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!! If you could see me right now, I'm on my knees"

"Nu-uh"

"Fine, but I'm making Alice check on the future the whole time" Edward huffed.

"Fank you" I smiled triumphantly.

"Would be easier if I could just dazzle her in person" he mumbled.

"HEY! I heard that!"

"Heard what?" he asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about! Don't go acting innocent on me Mr.Pussy!"

"Mr.Pussy? Where'd that come from?"

"Your mom"

"Wha-" and I shut my phone.

"Think of anything yet?" I asked Jared. Everyone just stared at me cracking smiles, trying not to laugh. One look at Jared's face caused me to giggle when I really looked at his face.

**Jared's POV**

It was hard not to laugh. Since we have sensitive hearing, we heard the whole conversation. Then all of a sudden Bella asked me if I thought of a dare and started giggling. Everyone looked at me and snickered.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing" They all said quickly. _Too_ quickly. I eyed them suspiciously and I noticed them all blocking their minds but ignored it.

"What was that all about?" Jacob asked pretending he didn't know anything, trying to change the subject.

"Edward and his family are back early and Edward being Edward was going all protective on me again. I swear, I don't get to do anything without him around. I mean I don't mind or anything but I haven't seen you guys in like FOREVER. So enough with that and Jared for the sec time –and don't make me ask a third time- did you think of a dare yet?"

"Um…" Then I thought about the dare again, and a light bulb went off in my head.

"I dare you to kiss one of those leech girls" I told Paul.

He stared back at me wide-eyed with disgust and shock written all over his face.

"HEY! They are not leeches! You guys better stop calling them that unless you guys want me to call you mutts for the rest of your life!" Bella yelled. That snapped Paul out of his state. We all stared at her. It's very surprising how much someone so small can do, especially when it's to a pack of werewolves twice her size.

"ARE YOU FRIGGEN SERIOUS?!?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! _PLEASE _ANYONE BUT _THEM_!! _ANYONE_"

"Anyone huh?"

"YES!"

"How about, that janitor back at the school?"

"OkaynevermindItakeitback." He responded quickly. I smirked.

"So which one are you going to choose?"

"Which one isn't with the huge guy? I'd rather fight a smaller one if I had to. I mean you guys wouldn't even help me. You'd probably be too busy laughing your heads off to even think of that."

"True" We all agreed. He groaned.

"Alice. The small pixie-like one" Bella answered happily.

"Okay…" Paul agreed, totally grossed out, might I add. He looked like he was about to throw up just at the thought.

We decided to run so we could let Paul clear his mind better and not puke on us. Plus after leaving we would have to help clear ourselves of the nasty smell coming from the lee- I mean vampires. Bella just rode on Jacob's back when we were going. Maybe we should've brought the car instead. She looked a little queasy herself. Probably not used to going so fast.

"Can you guys slow down? Unless you want puke all over you" Bella groaned. Yep.

"We're almost there anyways. Calm down" Embry replied.

"Easy for you to say, you're freaks of nature" she mumbled.

"HEY!"

"Oh shut up. I was just joking, unless you guys want to be part of the Pussy family which includes a so called _leech_ as you would put it" We call shut up immediately.

When we got there, we changed back to our normal forms. We went to the doorstep and right when Paul was about to knock, the door opened quickly and, WHAM. Paul fell back to the ground holding his now bloody nose.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" The small vampire that Bella had called, Alice screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL! OW!" Paul yelped in pain.

"I know what you were going to do! I had a vision if you forgot I could see the future!"

"God, she hits hard for such a tiny person" Sam mumbled. Alice turned and glared daggers at him and he shut up. _If looks could kill_, I thought. Then Sam turned to me and glared hard, obviously reading my mind.

Everyone started laughing at us then.

**BPOV**

"BELLA!" I heard a voice that was far too familiar. Edward's. He ran towards me and hugged me so tight; I was surprised he didn't break my bones yet.

"Can't…breathe…AH…"

"Sorry" and he put me down. I was then sucking in air like a vacuum. He was giving me a very apologetic look, but I was too breathless still to say its fine.

He then turned too look at the pack with disgust and out of nowhere, started laughing. Everyone looked at him and then looked in the direction he was looking at and we all started bursting into laughter as me and the pack remembered what was so funny.

**Jared's POV**

_Wow_ he's hot for a lee-vampire, I thought as I looked at the one known as Edward. He then looked at me with fear and disgust. The guys just looked at me with disgust as they read my mind. Then out of nowhere Edward started laughing like a maniac.

They all looked at me and burst into laughter. What's so funny?

"Why is there chocolate ice-cream on your face?" Edward asked me.

"What?" I was confused. Then I remembered. It was from being depressed. I blushed, tomato red and wiped it off my mouth. They were still laughing and I was getting pissed. Geeze it wasn't _that_ funny.

"Yes it was" The guys and Edward replied. Wait. Edward? I looked at him even more confused. Oh right. Bella told us he could read minds. SHIT! No wonder he was looking at me like that. SHITSHITSHITSHIT_SHIT_!!!!! He only started laughing even harder. Bella looked at me and then to Edward, then back to me, totally confused. He just whispered something to her, even thought it was obvious that he was telling her what I thought. She started giggling and then gave me a look like saying 'sorry but he's mine'. I groaned in annoyance and unbelievable embarrassment. _At least Paul's nose is broken_.

"Beotch" Paul whispered.

"Oh no you di-nt" I turned to him and slapped him. Then he slapped me back and soon we were slapping each others hands like crazy.

"Are you gay now too, Paul?"**(A/N I have nothing against gays –well except for this total asshole in my class that's gay- but it's just too funny when guys act like girls)** Bella giggled. Paul stopped quickly after that.

"Hey? Why don't we all play truth or dare together, since Edward's not going to let me go anywhere now?"

"Fine, but only outside. The stink isn't so bad out hear" Jacob said.

Alice and Edward glared at him but we all agreed.

"Okay just let me call the others" the pixie said.

"ROSALIE! EMMET! JASPER! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" and three more vampires joined us. _Joy_.

They looked at us, then to Alice and back to us. Alice just signed and told them they had to play unless they wanted 3 hour make-over's each. They agreed to play quickly.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Paul asked in pain, since his nose was still broken. It wasn't bleeding as bad wince its healing but it still looked pukalicious

"WHAT?!?!" she shrieked

"It was you idea of playing this game, now, truth or dare?"

"Fine, um…"

**Okay, DONE ANOTHER CHAPTER!! DUN DUN DUN!!!! Sorry I didn't post it yesterday. I wanted to add more so it's longer than the rest of the chapters. A little. Meh, at least it's longer, SO REVIEW D. I'll try to update Friday. If not, then Saturday for sure.**

**PS: I added the Cullen's in this so it's more exciting/funny since one of the reviewers suggested it. I was thinking about it but wasn't sure but I couldn't resist. I **_**love**_** humor. I'm practically addicted considering I get high and laugh my ass off pretty much everyday.**

**Cheerio 4 now ;)**


	5. barbie girl

**Truth or dare with the pack**

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's POV**

Oh dear god, please, _PLEASE_ say truth, I thought while crossing my fingers behind my back secretly praying in my mind.

**Bella's POV**

Hm…should I pick truth or dare? I'm scared to pick dare, knowing what could happen to me but if I chose truth, everyone would just think I'm the same _innocent human girl_.

"Dare" I said proudly.

Everyone looked at me in shock, like I had another head, one thick eyebrow, a missing leg, four arms, demented horns growing out of my skull, a hairy mole, bucked teeth, a bald head- okay I can go on forever but you get the point.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BELLA ARE YOU INSANE?!?!" Edward screamed.

"Pfft No. Don't worry Mr.Pussyballs" **(A/N haha I made that nickname up for this fag in my class, it makes me and my friends laugh our asses off every time we say it)**

"Mr.Pussyballs?"

"Yeah, you're starting to annoy me right now, and that's hard for someone like you to do, soooooo I added to your new nickname" he looked a bit hurt but then composed himself.

"Sorry" he murmured like he was a scolded child. Everyone just laughed at us for our little talk. I personally didn't like talking to him like this but he was _REALLY _starting to piss me off! He then pulled me into a hug and I melted.

"A-hem!" Everyone reminded us, pulled us back into the real world. Woops, my bad. I pulled away and Edward and he just growled at her and shot her a death glare. I giggled and smiled.

"Good. Now, what's my dare Paul?" I remembered when I was out of my 'dazzled' state.

**Paul's POV**

I thought carefully about what I should dare Bella to do. I mean, this was finally going to be some payback! My nose doesn't hurt much anymore since it healed but _man_, did it hurt when that leech punched me. Then, BINGO I got it. Edward gave me a menacing look, probably because he heard what I was going do it Bella. I just snickered and said,

"I dare you to sing 'Barbie girl', dress up in a skanky outfit and do a dance routine to it at the mall" I smiled from ear to ear.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was unconscious. Geez, what's with all the fainting today? Her so called 'boyfriend' caught her and then, I didn't know it was possible, but he turned a deep red from rage.

"OMFG! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU KILLED HER! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID AND YOU THINK WE'RE THE MONSTERS?!?! I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR TESTICLES AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM AN-" I cut him off.

"Chill dude, she just fainted. If you actually had any brains, you'd listen to her still breathing and notice her heart's still beating" he shot dagger glares at me, probably because I made her faint. Meh, oh well.

"So…what are we going to do now?" The big guy, I think his name was Emmy, no Eggit? No what kind of name was that. Empy? Eppet? Emmet? EMMET! Oh yeah right, asked, breaking away Edward's murdering thoughts away from me.

"She'll wake up in a couple of minutes. I'll just take her upstairs to change and do her hair and make up and then teach her a routine when she wakes up" The pixie-like one informed grinning like a psychotic mental person. _Wonder why_? Oh yeah! She's a leech! I thought sarcastically. Edward started giving me glares again and I just shrugged my shoulders innocently.

**Bella POV**

I woke up, slowly not remembering how I got in Alice's room.

"BELLA!" I shrieked and jumped two feet in the air and the obvious; I fell flat on my face.

"Ow…"I grumbled.

"Time to learn your dance" she chirped. Reality came crashing down on me and Alice noticed my horror struck face.

"I suggest you don't look in the mirror then" That only made me cringe. I slowly and cautiously made my way to the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ALICEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was smoldered in pink eye shadow and lip-gloss, black eyeliner and mascara, blush, curled hair at the bottom and on top of that, a REALLY short and poofy pink skirt, pink REALLY short spaghetti strap shirt that showed half my stomach and WAY too much cleavage if you ask me, and four inch stilettos. Great. Just, _great_. I'm going to dance, wearing death trap contraptions on my feet, _with_ my all _mighty_ clumsiness.

"Well Paul DID say you had to dress skanky…" Alice muttered, knowing full well she over did it. WAY over it. I glared at her and she winced.

"Oh come on. Look on the bright side. Uh…you…are…uh…you…" Alice stuttered. Again with the daggers I shoot at her.

"If I wanted to look like a hooker, then I would've-" she cut me off.

"If we hurry up with your routine, I'll give you smaller heels" she made an offer with me.

"Fine. How much smaller?" I asked/huffed.

"Three"

"One"

"Three"

"Zero"

"Two is my final offer"

"Fine"

And with that, she started teaching me this routine. My god! I'm sorry. More like pole/lap/whore/What you McCall it dance. I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this. I'm going to have to take one long hot bath after this because I'm going to feel disgustingly dirty. DAMMIT I SHOULD'VE JUST STUCK WITH TRUTH! I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. When I finally remembered the routine we went downstairs and back outside.

**Edwards POV**

I heard Alice bringing Bella back down so we could go. When she came outside I stopped breathing. She looked so…so…okay words can't describe how good she looked.

_Damn Bella looks hot_; I heard…Paul? Oh. My. Freaking. God. HE DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! And before I could think twice WHAM/CRACK and I punched him right in the nose like Alice had and no doubtingly broke it…again. He fell back and surprisingly, no one noticed because they were still staring at Bella, shocked with wide eyes and jaws dropped. I then looked at Bella again and she blushed. My breath caught once again but I couldn't look away this time. Well until I noticed Bella staring at me with wide-eyes. Well not just at me but AT me. I looked down to where her eyes were and realized something utterly, utterly embarrassing; I was getting a FLIPPING BONER JUST LOOKING AT HER!

Good thing everyone's still staring at her, I thought before I ran behind her, holding her and pretending I was just holding her for because I wanted to since she's my girlfriend instead of letting everyone know I was just using her to hide…uh…myself.

"WelluhBellaIthinkweshouldgetgoingdon'tyou?" I blurted trying to hurry so I could hide in the safety of my car. She turned her head to me, but I held onto her shoulders so her body couldn't move anywhere, and stared at me with wide and confused eyes. She quickly got was I was getting at and said,

"Um…yeah. Let's go" She giggled holding her mouth closed. Everyone just looked at her.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked, annoyed.

"NOTHING" Bella shouted by accident with wide eyes and clamped her mouth shut immediately.

_I know what's going on you know?_ Jasper thought. DAMN HIM AND HIS DAMN POWER! I glared at him like I was saying 'if you tell _ANYONE_ I'm going to end your existence'. He just grinned at me.

"HEY! I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW?!? BLEEDING AND ALL!" Paul shouted, holding his nose and talking like he was some nerd that had nasal problems but I ignored it and took this as our advantage to escape. I picked Bella up and ran her to my car at vampire speed before anyone would realize what was happening to me. I don't think I've ran so fast in my life.

Once we were in the car, I sighed with relief. Well, my relief was soon turned into embarrassment once Bella started talking.

"What was that all about?" She teased, knowing exactly what happened to me.

"You already know what happened" I semi-glared at her. She just burst out laughing.

"Who knew _I_ could do that to _THE_ Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, who _knew_" I said sarcastically. I'm surprised she doesn't know that she has a much bigger affect on me then I do on her. I just take advantage of it more since I know how.

Once we got to the mall, we waited inside for the rest of them to come. Okay, I'm lying. I dragged Bella inside with her kicking and screaming like a very tempered little kid and protesting. People were staring but she still didn't care. She didn't want to be seen in this state and it was obvious. When I sat her down on the stage in the food-court she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. I couldn't help but notice how much she…cleavage was sticking out when she did that. Don't get me wrong she looked adorable but…Oh. Dear. God. IT'S HAPPENING TO ME AGAIN! **(A/N k I know he's turning into a perv sorry, but I just think whenever that happens to him, its flipping hilarious even though he's not really like that hehe)** I looked away quickly pretending to look to see if the others were here yet. Thank god they were because I instantly calmed.

Jasper snickered at me again while sent him a vicious glower. Bella groaned next to me when she noticed everyone was here.

**Bella POV**

"Wait. Who's going to be singing Ken's part?"

"Edward will" Alice chirped.

"WHAT?!?!"

"Well unless you want someone say, like, well I don't know, Jake to help Bel-" He didn't let her finish.

"OKAY FINE!" he climbed on stage and helped pull me up.

Alice went to the tech crew and put the song on. Alice handed up both headset microphones and once the music started playing, everyone and when I say everyone, I mean _EVERYONE_ was staring. I blushed a crimson red. This is going to be the most humiliating this _ever_. Well here goes nothing, I thought.

**"Barbie Girl" - Aqua**

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

When we were done, everyone was gawking at first and then to my surprise, there was a loud cheer and lots of whistling. Especially from the guys which Edward noticed and started a lot of glaring while grabbing onto my waist, probably read their minds too, and kissing me long and hard in front of everyone. Yep. _Defiantly_ the most embarrassing ever.

When he pulled away, he grabbed me and jumped down. As soon as we were on the ground, I buried my face in his shirt. I was about to _cry_ humiliation.

"HOLY CRAP! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Everyone shouted.

"I know! Since when did you sing?" Paul said, kind of pissed because he thought that didn't embarrassment. Oh was he wrong.

"You can sing and you never told me? I thought we were best friends!" exclaimed Alice.

"I didn't know" I mumbled into Edward's shirt.

"Well I think that for a reward, that we should go-" I cut Alice off because I _knew_ where she was heading with this.

"No, Alice. No shopping. I've been through enough torture and IT'S MY TURN TO ASK TRUTH OR DARE!" I spat.

"Fine, but I'll get you eventually you know"

We headed back to the Cullen mansion after that nightmare come true. Eh. At least I didn't puke from fright.

"So…Jasper, truth or dare?"

**Okay sorry I didn't post this up yesterday or Friday like I said. I was kinda busy this week. Well, more lazy then busy hehe. I actually had this done yesterday but it was night and no one's on at night so they wouldn't be able to review or at least not many would review so yeah. Since I couldn't get this in earlier, I made it nice and long 2, 300 words of gold. Loll jkz but yeah 2, 300 words long, 7 and a lil itsy bit pages long D. SO REVIEW LOTS! And it would also help if anyone has any ideas for the future truth or dares thing cuz I'm running out of ideas. Sometimes, it takes me hours to write a chapter cuz I'm mostly sitting there thinking so if your funny and you have any hilarious ideas then tell me in a review plz!! AND the reason I didn't write much in Paul's POV is cuz I didn't really know what to write and I don't actually really like Paul either. He's too mean. He needs a spanking loll jkz but yeah, he's still mean.**

**PS: Sorry I don't know when's the next time I'm going to update cuz I'm starting to get more and more homework. Weird huh? It's like end of the year practically too. I have like this scrapbook crap I hafta make from my Ottawa trip, science project, French write up for the Ottawa trip, Fun fair at school on Wednesday and w/e else I forgot and have coming next. I'll try to update in a couple of days but I can't promise anything. Sowwy. If I can't make it early then I'll try to make my next chapter nice and long like this one. Okily dokily? P Kay good.**

**PSSS: If you look in my profile, I posted or at least tried to post, the links to the closest thing to Bella's outfit and dance. I said CLOSEST not exact so use your **_**imagination**_**. Hehe k imma go now.**

**Until next time,**

**BUY BYEEE D**


	6. fashion show

**Truth or dare with the pack**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

Edward kept staring at me the whole time with…lust?!, and I was blushing like mad.

"Kay just wait a sec." and I grabbed Alice's hand and ran full speed up the stairs, which surprisingly, I didn't trip once.

She giggled and caught what I was getting at and quickly changed me into another outfit before I could blink. I was now in a lace tank and a skirt that went up to my knees. Oh well, better then that…was that even really an outfit? Seriously. Then we were back outside and I was sitting on the porch. Alice being Alice was jumping up and down in excitement.

"So have you picked yet?" I smiled wickedly.

**Jasper's POV**

My god. Who knew Bella could be so evil? I could feel it radiating off of her. Literally. Better choose the easy way out.

"Truth" I answered. She frowned for a split second before becoming deep in thought.

**Bella POV**

DAMMIT!

"Chicken!"

"What?!?! I am not!"

"Pssh. My ass" he just crossed his arms and pouted, while the werewolves started making chicken noises and flapping their arms. Jasper stuck his tongue out

Anyway, I better make the question really, _REALLY_ good then. I thought long and hard about it. Then, BING I got an idea.

"Okay" I smiled. "What were you doing last night?" I asked

_Flashback_

_I was over at Edward's house. While I was walking from the bathroom, back to Edward's room, I passed Alice and Jasper's room. There was music playing, them making some kind of noise, Jasper quickly came out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against it closing his eyes and sighing in relief. I looked at him with a confused face because…well…he was wearing a feather scarf and was in a sequin dress. I know. It scared the shit out of me too when I saw him._

"_Ahem" I coughed. He opened his eyes with shock and fear._

"_Um…what are you wearing?" Just then Edward was by my side and smirking at him._

"_Come on Bella. It's nothing important" and dragged me back to his room before I could protest._

_End of flashback_

He turned pale. _Really,_ pale. You would think it was impossible since his skins already a paper white.

"I, uh…um…"

"You what?" I giggled. He hesitated, thinking.

"I was…doing things with Alice?"

"What things?" I was getting impatient.

"Uh…making love?" Alice whacked him on the head. I snorted.

"Oh just tell them already" she scolded. He glared at her and groaned.

"_But I dun wannaaa!"_ he whined. It surprised me how much he sounded like a four year old. Alice glared right back at him.

He sighed, knowing he would have to tell me now. She smirked.

"Okay fine. Alice was making me be a super model in her pretend fashion show since _Edward_ (he started glaring bullets at Edward now) wouldn't let her take you" I knew if he could've, he would've blushed redder then I ever did. And that's saying something. Everyone stared at him shocked. Well, for maybe for about five seconds before everyone started booming with laughter, to the point where they were rolling on the ground and trying desperately to breathe. Let me remind you that it's always wet and damp so we were ALL covered in mud. I just noticed Paul's nose was still bleeding and blood was coming out but I couldn't pull myself enough to care since I was focusing on breathing, but that was so worth it. I mean come on. Since when do guys pretend to be _female_ supermodels for their wife? Man…and I thought I had it bad.

After about four minutes, everyone composed themselves enough to stand on two feet, _without_ having to lean on anything. There were still a few snickers but other then that we were okay. Jasper was still glaring at us, with all he had.

"You forgot about the pictures" Edward added in. Jasper punched him in the arm and he went flying.

"HEY! I could've hurt Bella if I didn't let go of her fast enough!" Edward punched him back. Then they were on the ground wrestling and punching each other rather hard.

"OH YEAH! I HAVE PICTURES OF ALLLL THE OUFITS IF YOU GUYS WANNA SEE!" Alice squealed, not even bothering to pretend to notice the fight going on.

"OH.DEAR.GOD. SINCE WHEN DID YOU TAKE PICTURES?!?!!?" Jasper screamed while giving a swing at Edward, which he ducked. Thank god.

"I had a camera hidden behind the bed" Alice grinned from ear to ear. You would think it would hurt from smiling so much. He stopped and jumped up immediately.

"OMFG! IF YOU SHOW THEM, I'M FILING FOR A DIVORCE!" he screamed. And he was tackled into the ground again by none other than Edward.

"Pssh. I know you don't mean that. I can see the future, remember silly?" And she ran into the house, only to be back with a photo album in her hands. She handed it to us. If you haven't seen these pictures, you don't know the definition of scary. There were at least two hundred pictures of him in different outfits and poses. There were some where he was in a tube top and micro mini skirt, some where he was in a wedding gown, some where he was wearing wigs, some where he was posing for…_intimate_ wear …shivers, and a whole lot more AND, he was wearing tons and tons of make up in _ALL_ of them.

Right now, everyone looked like mud monsters. Well at least Edward stopped the, beating the crap out of each other thing. He was concentrating too much on trying to act calm, which did no use. It was just too funny. But then I noticed something about all of the pictures. It actually looked like he…was posing with confidence like he was enjoying this…

"Jasper? Why does it look like you're _liking_ wearing those outfits and posing?"

"Err…I don't know what you mean! It was uh…torture! Hell I tell you! Nothing I've ever gone through before! I hated it! Hated it, hated it hated-"

"He's lying. He actually took pleasure in it" Edward cut in smirking. Okay now it was going to take days to clean all the mud off of us.

"Man, we shouldn't worry about you blood-vampires killing people anymore. You already have it bad _enough_" Jacob choked through laughs. Ha! I was laughing so much I completely forgot that Jacob and them were still there.

"Yeah" the whole pack agreed in unison.

Jasper just groaned and started banging his head on the wall of the house. (ThumpThumpThumpThumpCrack

"Shit" he cursed under his breath. We just laughed even harder at how he just cracked the house. Just then Esme came running out of the house.

"JASPER! Fix this immediately! I will not have you ruin the house, just because you're a little embarrassed"

"Yes mom" he looked down ashamed and over the cliff, embarrassed. She walked back inside and everyone yelled out,

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO MOMMAS BOY GOTS IT BAD!" and we were roaring in laughter once again. We were laughing so hard and rolling around so much, I actually choked on some mud. One word. EW.

"Calm down Bella" Edward chuckled while patting my back. He held me to try and help calm me down. It worked…kinda… After an immeasurable amount of time I was able to breathe again. We didn't even realize Jasper fixed the crack in the wall already. Oopsidoodle. He gave us a really ugly look and we all just smiled innocently. Paul and Jared snickered a little and Jasper just snatched the album away from us and threw it in the fire. HEY! Where did that fire spot come from? I looked at his confused. He just smirked evilly. Okay…maybe I don't wanna know. I thought he was going to do something insane to this point but he surprised me. He walked up to me and asked,

"Who's the mut-guy over there" whispered and pointed to one of the pack members.

"Embry?"

"Yeah" he said "Embry, truth or dare?"

**Okay, so this chapter wasn't very long or funny. Well in my opinion anyway. I was really busy this week and it was freaking hot so I'd be sitting in my house cooling down most of the time whenever I could. Sorry but I'm running out of ideas! Seriously! So if any of you could give me any suggestions, message me. PLZ! I can't think when I'm stressed and I have like this whole crap with my social life and homework. So yeah if any of you could help, it'd be great AND I'd update sooner too D**

**PS: Vote. Should I change my title? Cuz I kinda think its gay, but I'm not good with titles or naming things so yeah. If you have any ideas for a better title, you can also message me ) I was gonna put an authors note up for this but I hate them, their a real piss off so I didn't wanna do that so I just waited till my next chappy. Sooooo…**

**Until next time (iunno when next time's gonna be sry)**

**Smell you later P**


	7. the library

**Truth or Dare with the Pack**

**Chapter 7**

**Embry's POV**

I widened my eyes in shock…shit…, I thought. The guys snickered at me. Damn mind reading, even the leeches read my mind! Wait. Didn't only one of them read minds?

"Jasper can feel emotions justa let you know" Edward chuckled. I glared.

**Jasper's POV**

I could feel the fear and anger coming off of this guy. It was just too funny. He was thinking about this and everyone was starting to get impatient.

"Jasper can feel emotions justa let you know" Edward chuckled. Embry glared.

All of a sudden, I felt that same lust vibe coming off of that Jared dude, when he saw Edward…only this time it was directed towards me…-shudders- I didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking; 'Oh he can feel emotions eh? Well that's a turn on'. The words were practically radiating off of him. I shuddered again and then I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Fuck man, I'm married you know?!?!" I held up my finger with my wedding ring.

"Geeze, don't have to get all snappy about it" Jared muttered. Ghagh EW!

"Whatever. Just pick already" I turned to Embry, getting extremely irritated/grossed out/sick.

"Fine…um…dare" _Finally_.

"But…uh…shouldn't we wash the mud off of us first?" he pleaded, obviously trying to create as much time as possible around this.

"Fine" and the wolves ran to a nearby lake **(A/N k I'm just making this up do iunno if there is a lake there just pretend)** and jumped in. The rest of us went inside to clean up. Well except for me of course since _I_ wasn't down on the ground laughing my ass off like a psychotic maniac. Alice gave Bella a new outfit again and then Edward just grabbed her and took her to his room. Probably because he's jealous that Alice is spending so much time with her instead of him.

Once me and Alice were in our room and she cleaned up in a flash. Then her eyes glazed over and she smirked.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"What's going to happen during the dare" she grinned ear to ear. I raised my eye brows and she told me. Now _I_ was grinning ear to ear. _Man_ this was going to be _oh so sweet_.

Just then Thump. That startled me but I knew what it was. Edward and Bella probably making out and probably fell off the coach. Ever since they got back together, Edward took away some of the boundaries. Sometimes when I came home, I found them sucking out each other's faces. -Shudders- Horrible, horrible memories. Not to mention I could feel what they were feeling. My god it was torture. I quickly ran back outside to clear my mind.

Everyone was back outside in front of our house now. The pack, dripping wet from swimming then shook off the water like the dogs they were. Disgusting. Rosalie had an annoyed look while Alice was jumping up and down, exited about what was going to happen next. She helped set up everything while we waited. Edward came down with Bella on his back protesting about how she could walk herself with him replying back 'I know but I wanna', like a child. _Well that's just pukalicious _**(A/N I love saying that word hehe I have a tendency to make up words)**, I thought when I saw them, reminding me what they were doing earlier. Edward just looked at me and smirked at me when he heard.

After a while, Embry warily asked,

"So…?"

I just grinned and everyone just gave me a 'will you hurry up and just say it already before I beat the shit out of you' look. Well except for Embry of course. He was shaking slightly out of fear.

"Okay, I dare you to stay at the library for a whole hour" I replied, smirking, knowing what's going to happen there thanks to my future seeing wife. God I love her. And I loved her even more now, if it were possible.

Embry sighed in relief. I looked at him and then he started to panic, thinking I was going to add things in.

"I mean…uh…the library?!?! Come on. That's…so…boring….yeah! Boring" he stuttered. I just smiled. Okay it was an evil smile but a smile still.

My family and Bella headed for our cars, while the dogs started running there. Transforming just enough, so they wouldn't rip their clothes.

We arrived there, waiting for Jacob and them. Probably because they had to turn back so people wouldn't see. When they did, they were now dry from the speed they were going.

"Okay, you stay here while we go shopping" I told him while then pointing at the mall near the library.

"Kay" he grunted.

As soon as he was in I told everyone that I hacked into the video cameras at the library with my laptop so we could watch what he was going to do. I told them that Alice had a vision of something going to happen so they all agreed. So I turned my computer on and we watched.

First we saw him walk in and look around bored, not knowing what to do there. He then looked around to see in anyone was around and ran into the…x-rated section. **( A/N k iunno if they actually have that stuff at the library but I'm just trying to make this funny) **He grabbed some "magazines" and then walked into a deserted corner with computers and logged on. He was looking through the "magazines" while the computer signed him in. Then he started going on these…rather disgusting sites. He thinks and acts like a dog too?

"What the hell" his friends all said while rolling on the ground laughing.

"Wow. Didn't know he was into this stuff"

"I know eh? I'm never going to let him down on this one"

Then it was time for action. I typed something in and I hacked into the library's computer system too. And in a 'click' his speakers blasted and everyone heard what he was…watching. He jumped and turned the volume back down. The old librarian lady walked around the corner and saw what he was doing. His eyes widened and he was frozen; caught in the act.

"What are you doing" she asked.

"Uh…um…"

"OUT! You know better then to be loud in a library but watch this…this…stuff…" she shooed him out whacking him with a stick out the door. We were now all laughing on the ground and he came out and saw that my laptop was showing the video cameras in the library. More specifically; where he was.

"Oh man! That was hilarious!"

"Yeah I know! Since when did you watch this stuff?"

His friends kept mocking him and asking him these questions. He blushed like there was no tomorrow. I thought his head was going to turn into a cherry soon.

"Asshole" he muttered to me, while he walked past me, heading back to my place. I just chuckled.

When we were back at the house, everyone was still teasing the guy. I almost felt sorry for him. _Almost_.

"Shut up" he mumbled and then continuing, "The blond haired lee-I mean, girl, truth or dare?"

"It's Rosalie, dumbshit" Rose corrected, well more like threateningly told, glaring.

**Okay I finally updated! Whippeeee! Thanks to ****bergilicious for giving me the idea for this chapter. And if any of you give me other ideas, I'll update faster. I have more time now since most of the big projects and what not are out of the way. I just need ideas, so if you want me to update faster, then give me ideas and I'll probably have the chapters up every few days AND ****the better the idea, the longer the chapters will be :D  
**

**Ps: sorry bout the D and ) things from before. when i write the authors notes, theres suppose to be an equal sign and then the D/) and for the actions i just noticed that they arn't starred like when i write them so i hafta put -- instead  
**

**Okay so see ya next time :)**


	8. cooties and newton

**Truth or dare with the Pack**

**Chapter 8**

**Rosalie's POV**

What a dumbass, like seriously. Even _I_ know his god damn name.

"Dare" I replied, icily. And geeze do these mutts reek. I'm going to have to take a long, _long_ bath after this to get this stench off of me.

**Embry's POV**

Man, does she have a temper. I put my hand on her shoulder and told her,

"Lady, you need help. You should probably go see a therapist or some-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she pushed my hand off of her, "And I do need help; to get you to fuck the hell off! God this is going to take me forever to wash these toxic germs off! EWWW!" she yelled.

Realization then hit me. Hard. My eye twitched a little before I screamed,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAND! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone was laughing now, well with the exception of Rosalie obviously. I glared at them before looking up at the sky, thinking, 'God, if you're really there, _please_ kill me now'. The guys started laughing harder and that damn mind reader. Ugh!

"OMG! You should've heard yourself!" Alice said, trying to compose herself.

"I know! You sounded just like a girl! No wait never mind, you sounded just like Paul!" Sam added in. And he's supposed to be the _mature_ one.

"Yeah I know! HAHA…HEY WAIT! THAT'S NOW TRUE!" Paul protested. Sure, _now _he's on my side.

"Shut up! I'm the one with cooties on my hand! Now if you'll excuse me while I CHOP MY FREAKING HAND OFF!" I screamed/yelled.

"Chop off your hand?!?! I'M THE ONE THAT HAS TO REMOVE MY _ENTIRE_ SHOULDER!" Rosalie screeched and let me tell you; I think I went deaf for a couple seconds.

"Will you guys shut up and relax?!?" Everyone yelled. _Geeze…spoil sports…,_ I thought.

And as if on cue, the _magical_, that you can practically see the rainbow with the pot of sparkling gold at the end of it, mind readers replied,

"ASSHOLE!"

I glared at them, and then gave up. I tried pretending like everything was normal when I tried at least 'rubbing' the _cooties_ off. Rosalie was doing it too. Too bad all eyes were on us as they waited for me to pick a dare.

"What?" Rosalie and I asked innocently.

"Will you two just stop and get on with the game?" Sam was getting annoyed.

"Well-" I was cut off when Bella jumped in and said,

"Have no fear! Bella is here!" and out of nowhere Bella pulls out some Windex. How the hell did she do that? She started spraying my hand and Rosalie's shoulder.

"What the hell? How's that going to hel-…oooo. My hand feels so clean" I said, looking at my amazingly clean hand. Feels pretty good too.

"I know. My shoulder doesn't burn and _smell_ anymore" Rosalie agreed.

"Hey!"

"I know this stuff is great isn't it? It works for just about everything! One time-" Bella started to ramble but was cut off.

"The _game_" everyone except her _boyfriend_ interrupted.

"Hey! I love her stories!" Edward tried defending her.

"Maybe because she's the only mind you want to read but you can't. _Ever_" Alice reminded him. We all laughed at him.

"Shut up. And aren't we suppose to be having a game right now?" he tried to get around his embarrassment by changing the subject. Oh _right_, the game. My bad.

"Yeah, your bad" Edward muttered. I glared but then continued.

"Okay…um…oh I know! I dare you to go on a date with that…uh… that Mike Newton kid that keeps stalking Bella. Oh yeah, one time we had to throw him in a trashcan to get him to leave, from breaking in your house, while you were out. I think he was going to steal a picture of you or something. I don't know I forgot what he said. Oh yeah, just to tell you….he kinda talks to himself. Freaky I know-" Bella stared wide-eyed, blushing and paling at the same time and then when she composed herself; cut me off.

"Okay! That's seriously _way_ too much info and get on with the dare before the real panic comes" she said, trying desperately to breathe.

"Okay sorry" I held up my hands apologetically, "well anyways and when you go out with him, you have to wear a REALLY slutty outfit and the one your wearing now doesn't count by the way. Then cover it in mud and after you guys come out of the theatre, push him into a chair outside, that we will be putting there for you, and give him a lap dance" I finished, grinning like an idiot, but hey, this was going to be hilarious.

If it were possible, she got even paler with her eyes wide and mouth dropped to the floor. After a few moments she came back out of the shock and fear and choked and coughed for a couple seconds, gasping for unneeded air.

"OH.MY.FUCKING.GOD! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!?! **(A/N: Me and my friends love that saying)** I think I'm going to vomit and it's saying something, considering I can't!!!!! AND MY OUTFIT IS NOT SLUTTY YOU BIGASS MUTT!!!"

"Well…_too bad_" I shrugged, continuing to grin. Oops. Wrong move.

"WHY YOU-" She tried launching herself at me, arms out, ready to choke the life out of me, okay I'm just being nice to myself, more like snap my neck several times. Thank god her lover, or whatever they call relationships, grabbed her before she could. I'm actually thankful for those bloodsuckers for once. Guess their strength comes in handy.

"Put me down! I can take him! Watch me rip his throat out easy!" she sneered. He just dragged her upstairs to get her ready, with her sister and 'twin' brother, following close behind. I sighed in relief.

"I wouldn't think I'm home free for good, if I were you" Paul snickered.

"Yeah I mean did you see the look on her face?" Jacob asked.

"I know. It had 'murder' written all over it" Paul added in.

"Your going to get it bad sweetheart" Jared said in a girly voice. Ugh. I glared daggers at them all. BIG daggers. Edward and Bella started laughing. _Stupid good for nothing…_, I trailed off my thought. Edward just laughed louder. I started shaking from anger. Then felt a calm feeling spread everywhere and looked up to see Jasper looking at me through the window. Thank god. At least _someone's_ being nice, even if he is a leech. Hmm…maybe they aren't so bad after all.

When they finally came down, Rosalie looked like a hooker. Literally. I couldn't help it and burst out laughing like everyone else. She wore a ripped up jean mini skirt with fishnet stockings, and a tube top…I think…well more like handkerchief. All it was, was a small rectangle material covering her cleavage at the front while on the back were just two strings crisscrossing to hold the hankerch-top up. She wore arm stockings with holes for the fingers.

"You forgot the mud" I choked through a laugh, holding my hands on my knees for support. As if on cue, Alice threw a bucket of mud at her. Where she got it? I have no idea but it was hilarious.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ALICE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!" she shrieked. Then I couldn't stand it anymore, well neither did anyone else but you get the point. We all fell to the floor, rolling around, clutching our stomachs and trying to breathe, laughing.

Once everyone calmed down after a good three minutes, she was still glaring but Alice ignored her and handed her, her cell phone.

"But I don't know his number" she was obviously trying to get out of it, but _damn_, she was right. Who the hell would even _want_ to know the guys number?

"I have it!" Bella said, digging in her pocket for the paper.

"Why do you have Newton's number? Are you cheating on me? If you didn't want me, you could've just said so you know. I told you that. And if you want me to leave then I will. But I can't promise I won't break him from limb to limb, snap his neck, rip his balls off, shave his head and suck him dry" Edward said, pained.

"Calm down. You don't need to do that, although after finding out that he stalks me, I wouldn't complain but I have his number because it's so I can call his parents incase I'm sick or something. I work for them remember? And like EW! Like I would ever even consider being with him! And I love you way too much to be with anyone else. I thought you would know that by now, I mean don't you remember what happened when you left? Like I would go through all that for no reason" Bella informed him.

Edward sighed in relief.

"Sorry" he ducked his head down in shame for even thinking she would want to be with anyone else then him, _especially_ Mike.

"Yeah…well would you look at the time. We better hurry and get started" Emmet tried breaking the silence, of zoning out back in the past, clapping his hands and jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas. Rosalie elbowed him for reminding us.

Bella handed her the paper and she grumpily grabbed it.

**Rosalie's POV**

I can't _believe_ I'm doing this. I'm thinking about committing _suicide_ after this. Alice then gave me a 'Don't you _even_ think about it' look. DAMNIT! I dialed and put the phone on speaker. I didn't need to be a mind reader or have visions to know I was supposed to on account of how everyone was looking at me.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey…uh…Mike right?" –Shivers- god this is pure _pure_ torture.

"Yeah" he sounded confused. _Idiot_.

"Yeah…this is Rosalie and I was uh…wondering…-shudders-…if you wanted to go on a date with me?"

"REALLY?!?!? OMG! WHERE? WHEN? HOW ABOUT YOU'RE BOYFRIEND EMMET?!? WAIT! DID YOU BREAK UP WITH HIM OR SOMETHING?!?! NO I'M BEING STUPID, OF COURSE YOU DID, OTHERWISE WHY WOULD YOU ASK? OKAY SORRY SO-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" GEEZE THIS GUY HAS MENTAL PROBLEMS! Everyone covered their mouths, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Okay" Mike squeaked, clearly terrified.

"I mean…can you go now? I wanted to go to the movies. I'll drive and me and Emmet…are…uh…on a break! Yeah! On a break!" Ugh. That was hard to get out.

"Okay sure. See you in a bit. Later" You could tell he was skipping around his house like a little girl in joy right about now.

"Bye" and I hung up breathing a sigh of relief that at leas this part was over. Everyone busted out in laughter. I glared, my eyes turning pitch black. Everyone noticed this and shut up immediately.

I jumped into my M3 and sped down to his hauntingly creepy house. I just wanted to get this over with. Once I got to his house ii rang the doorbell and he opened it with the biggest smile I've ever seen. I thought his mouth was going to fall off. I tried not to gag and make a disgusted face.

"Hey you ready?" I asked.

"Hey Yeah. You look…nice…" _damn mud and hooker clothes_. Alice had to cut my favorite outfit up to make this piece of shit. She better buy me a new outfit ten times better or eternity isn't an option for her.

"Thanks" I mumbled and we went to my car. I am _definitely_ getting a new car after this. There was awkward silence but that brat tried to make small talk. I just nodded and fake smiled.

Once we got there, everyone was staring at me in shocked but still lustful or envious stares, depending on the gender. After, I noticed everyone was trying to blend in with the crowd, while watching. Those bastards. I just picked a random movie and we watched. I could hear them follow close behind and sat a couple rows behind us. When Newton wasn't looking, I brought my arm up, pretending to stretch, and gave them the good old finger. They just snickered.

After about half way through the movie, the asshole tried that move where you pretend to stretch and put your arm around the girl and I immediately jumped out of my seat. He looked at me confused.

"Sorry, thought I saw a spider" I whispered.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!! SPIDERS!!" Oh my god! Can Paul get any stupider?

I looked up to see Paul and Jared clamped their hands over his mouth while Bella elbow him.

"Wow! Wella! Wat Wurt! (Ow! Bella! That hurt!)" he whined trying to speak, but was muffled my several hands, holding his side.

"She was joking stupid!" Bella whispered/yelled at him and Jacob, Embry and Sam grabbed him and everyone ducked under the seat, just before Mike turned around to see who it was.

"What was that?" he asked me.

"I don't know" I shrugged my shoulders, innocently and got back in my seat.

When the movie was over I dreaded what was next. We came out and right there was the death chair. _Great_.

I pushed him on the chair and started the damn lap dance and when I was done, Newton was dazed and stared at me in shock. When he finally came to his senses he finally spoke.

"Wow…I know you think I'm all hot and irresistible but I didn't expect _that_" and then he tried to hold me. _Okay Ms. Nice has left the building_.

I made a disgusted face and backed away quickly. Then when I was about to insult him but out of no where, Emmet interrupted and came to my rescue. Finally. Geeze and I thought he loved me, that bastard.

"Excuse me but what the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?" he glared.

"WHAT?!?! BUT I THOUGHT YOU TWO BROKE UP AND SHE ASKED ME OUT!" Newton was panicking.

"EWWW! Oh hell no! That was just a dare you dumbass. Like anyone would want to date you, unless they were on drugs, had a third eye and managed to be desperate enough, especially Rose. Did you honestly think you had a chance? I mean how stupid can you get?" Emmet informed the local brainless dumbass.

By now, the rest of my family, Bella and those dogs came to join us and were laughing their asses off while Newton was tomato red and scared as shit.

"Well sorry man, didn't know that…uh…well…GOT TO GO!" and he was running for his life outside and down the street.

"Thank god that's over" I sighed in pure bliss.

"Yup" Emmet tried to hold me but I flinched.

"Oh do you honestly think I've forgiven you? And you're my husband. You should know me by now that if you as much as laugh at me, then there is going to be _A LOT_ of things that you'll need to do for me to even _touch_ me" he stood there shocked while everyone was laughing.

"And just to let you know, there is a _loooooong_ list" I heard Edward fill in the details with Emmet while I turned and walked away.

I got into my car, not being able to get out of these shit nasty clothes, and sped back to the house. I changed and when I came down, everyone just got back.

"So Edward, truth or dare?" I smirked.

**SORRY! I know I know, you all want to jump out and murder me when I'm not looking cuz I was _suppose_ to write this faster since its almost summer and there's not suppose to be any homework (for me cuz I live in Canada) but just when I thought that, my music teacher throws a project at me. She's a total bitch justa tell you. And ya, me and my friends had to work on it at my house late so I didn't have time and I was kinda trapped at my school for a while cuz I stayed after school for a while and then there was a thunderstorm and the power kept going out and screwing up the phone lines so it took me forever to call my dad to pick me up. Plus I had to help out for grad cuz I'm on the decorating committee –curses under breath- but I wrote some on Wednesday but it was late so I didn't write much and I wrote more yesterday but I was out for the day and had to sleep early cuz I hadda wake up early to go to the cemetery --" but at least I made this chapter nice and long :) and fanks a bunch to ****EFloveshorses345 and staplemyfingy for the ideas :D**

**Ps: anyone else have any ideas for me? This is last week of school so I SHOULDN'T be busy and if any more teachers throw more homework at me…I might have to kick someone's ass –smiles innocently-**

**k c ya till next time (probably only couple days from now depending how many ideas I get) :)**


	9. little red ridinghood

**Truth or Dare with the Pack**

**Edward's POV**

_Shit_. I already new what was going through her mind. I was going to chicken out and chose truth but she was going to ask if I ever saw Bella…_unclothed_ before. And I admit I have, _BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT_! I came back from hunting early and she was changing and I was about to jump into her window when I noticed that she was…getting ready for bed. I couldn't look away. _Damn teenage hormones of mine_. When I finally snapped out of it I couldn't believe I just did that to her and I swore I wouldn't let her know…or at least not until just before I changed her so after she was changed she'd forget eventually.

"Well?" Rosalie interrupted my thoughts.

I sighed. I guess I'd have to choose dare, even though it was going to be one of the most…disturbing things I'll probably ever have to do in my entire existence.

"Dare" I mumbled. She smirked evilly at me and I could hear her sickening laugh going on in her head. Not good.

"Good. I dare you to apply for a job as a stripper at the gay strip club in Port Angeles in a Little Red Riding hood costume and when you're on stage, you have say 'Protect yourself from the wolf! Throw these at them' and hand them fruit from your fruit basket" I stared at her in shock. I already new this was coming, but still...HOLY.SHIT. This is going to be the cause of my second death…UGH…

"ARE YOU INSANE?!?!" I yelled at her.

"Maybe…" Rose giggled. I glared at her but she just smirked back. _Stupid bitch…_

"OMFG! A GAY STRIP CLUB?!?! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO ONE OF THOSE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?!?! HUH?!?! DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY CHANGE IN ONES FOR A TWENTY?!?! OMG OMG OMG THIS IS GOING TO BE SOO MUCH FUN!!" Jared shouted out when he snapped out of it. _Creepy wolf homo_.

I then just sighed and closed my eyes and holding my hand out, waiting for the damn costume I'm suppose to wear.

She ran upstairs in a flash and came back down with a blond wig with wavy pig tails, a dress with a white blouse for the top, covered in a black corset with red ribbon holding it on, and for the bottom half of the dress, it was red and white checker board pattern that sort of poofed with red see-through material, white knee-lengthen socks, black heeled dress shoes and a red cape. Yep. This is d_efinitely_ going to be my second death.

I snatched the death clothes and ran to my room to change. Once I had everything on, I peeked outside before stepping out. Everyone just stared at me wide-eyed for a few moments before they all burst out laughing and I glared at them all.

All of a sudden Bella stopped for some reason. Maybe she came to her senses and stopped laughing since she's suppose to _love_ me. But she just stood there shocked with eyes bulging out and everyone noticed so they all kept quiet. And out of nowhere she said,

"OMG! I'M LEZ!" and everyone burst out laughing again.

"I LOVE LESBIANS!" Jacob added in. Everyone shut up and just looked at him lk 'wtf?' for a couple seconds…and then started laughing their asses off again. Bella fell to the ground clutching her sides. _So much for the love reason_, I thought.

Once everyone composed themselves enough, Rosalie realized something. Uh-oh…She took two oranges and ran over to me vampire speed before I could get away and shoved them down my dress where my…yeah…are supposed to be.

"Awww you look so adorable" Bella came over and pinched my cheeks like I was a little girl. I just dropped my jaw. I couldn't believe she just did that to me! I mean, I'm almost a foot taller then her! Before I could protest, Rosalie grabbed me and through me into my Volvo with everyone else piling into my, Rosalie's, or Emmet's cars.

I was about to just drive off somewhere else when my phone rang.

"Don't even think about it or I'll shove the rest of your fruits where the sun don't shine and when I say that I mean where it _HURTS_ and you're going to be having trouble shitting it back out Mrs.Pussyballs!" Alice shouted on the other line. _Damnit_!

When we got at the…gay strip club, Rosalie shoved me into an office where I guess is the owner's office.

"Hello, what can I do for you sweet thang" I guess it's only natural that the owner would be gay.

_Omg. He is fine if I do say so myself. Wait. Their all…_ I did NOT want to finish hearing that thought.

"Yeah…I was wondering if I could apply for a job as a little red riding hood stripper" I said in a dead voice. Rosalie elbowed me.

"I mean. I was like, you know, wondering if I could apply for a job, you know, as like, a little red riding hood stripper!?!" I said in an enthusiastic girly voice. _EW…_I'm creeping myself out _already_.

"Oh? Anyone else? How about you sugar? Or you? Oh you are just…yummy" he continued rambling and asking all the guys that were with us. –Shudders-

"NO ITS OK!" all the guys shouted. Well for the exception of Jared.

"Oh no, thank you. I'm just here to enjoy" Jared smiled. _Perv…_ I don't know who's worse. Him…or Embry. Eh their both disgusting dogs.

"Well okay. If I could just get you to sign here" he took out a sheet of paper, probably the application, and pointed to an empty line where I was supposed to write down my signature. Well…Rosalie didn't say I had to write down my real name. _Mwahahahaha_. Wait. Did I just laugh like a psycho maniac? Man…I need to watch the damn monster side of me. _Go back into your whole_. I thought to it while shoving it down into the ground in my mind.

_Monster: Oh come on. I wanna come out and play._

_Me: Screw off and go back into your whole._

_Monster: Please? You know you want to drink that sick minded bastard. He's thinking about you and your brothers you know…in an unpleasant way…hahaha_

_Me: Actually he's thinking about you since you're the vampire side of me and you look better than I do as a human and unless I'm feeding, which I'm not right now, I'm always the human side of me –smile-_**(A/N: Yea I know confusing eh? But once you get it, it's true :))**

_Monster: Pssh…oh yeah…uh…yerm…ah…I'M PRETTIER THAN YOU!_

_Me: Yeah uh huh. Good job on attracting horny humans. Now why don't you take your pretty face and shove it down that damn whole with you_

_Monster: Mrs.Pussyballs_

_Me: -middle finger-_

_Monster: -mumbles curse words-_

_Me: -smiles some more-_

"Uh...ma'am?" The owner snapped me back to reality.

"Oh. Right" I signed 'Mike Newton' and wrote down his number along with it.

"Thank you. Now you're on in five, over at that pole" he pointed downstairs at some pole.

"Thank you _soo_ much!" I forced a smile.

When we were out of earshot, everyone burst out laughing and pointing at me.

Note to self: Kill everyone. Okay maybe not _Bella_ but everyone else!

"Whatever. I'm just gonna get this over with" and I walked away to the…pole…

Everyone followed, waiting for me to start after Rosalie handed me the basket of fruits.

I started dancing around with a dead face on and half trying to take off the costume I was wearing, half shouting,

"Protect yourselves from the wolf! Throw these at them!" and passes those…men… (Depending if their the more feminine or masculine gays) **(A/N: I heard on TV there's such thing and I was like whoa…nvr new that before…haha)** the fruits from the cursed fruit basket.

"Wahoo you go cowgirl!"

"Nice body!"

"Sexilicious!" The crowd kept shouting disgusting comments at me, well at least they didn't shout _everything_ they were thinking in their disturbing minds, while my family, girlfriend, and the dogs were laughing at me with people staring at them like they were lunatics…well they kinda are if you think about it. Making me do this ridiculous…stunt... _Bastards._

Right when I was about to grudgingly take off my boxers, Bella jumped on stage and I just stared at her in confusion and relief.

"Please, like I'm going to let you take off _everything_. I'm not that mean. Besides your _mine_…even if you are I girl" she said giggled, gesturing to the outfit on the floor.** (A/N: I'm not gonna be **_**that**_** mean to Edward here hehe :P)**

I sighed in relief and ignored the urge to jump up and down in joy and kissing Bella all over in thanks. I picked her up and ran vampire speed when no one was looking back to the car and drove home.

Me and Bella were the first ones back (because I went over 200mph ignoring Bella's protests) so I ran out of the car to my room and changed. When everyone was back I asked,

"Well I believe it's you turn, Emmet, truth or dare?"

**Sorry I didn't update sooner but I have a life too! Plus I enjoy sleeping in since schools out :P So I think I'm just going to add a chapter every week. Unless I get REALLY bored and have nothing better to do. And next Monday I'm supposed to have summer school but I think I'm just going to drop out since I didn't need to go, I just wanted to go cuz my friends went last year and sed it was fun n sum ppl I know from this other school r going and I wanna make fun of them hehe. Anyways, Edwards costume is on my profile and fanks a bunch to Runs-with-vampires and Blue-eyed Bella for the ideas :D**

**Also since I haven't done many truths, can anyone suggest any truths for Emmet? (And nothing like how many times he and Rosalie sleep together or anything like that cuz it's kinda old. I've seen it in like every truth or dare story no offense though but I'm looking for something original)**

**K imam go :)**

**Buh-byeeeee**


	10. Emmet's what?

**Truth or Dare with the Pack**

**Edward's POV**

I don't have to be a mind reader to know Emmet's exact thoughts, but…I am so I heard exactly what I knew he would think. '_Oh shit! Why me? __**Why god why?**__ I'm going to __**die**_!'

**Emmet's POV**

Oh shit! _Why god why_? I'm going to _die_!, I thought. I decided to chicken out. God only knows what he would make me do.

"Truuuuth" replied, dragging out the word, warily. No doubt scared shitless right about now.

"Damn" Edward muttered almost too low for me to hear. He started to think hard for a few moments before continuing.

"Okay. Have you ever had _any_ feelings for _anyone_ else, while you were together with Rosalie?"

"Pssh. Hell no! What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Emmet-" I cut off Edward.

"She's only the most beautiful woman I've ever-" Damn that asshole cut me off this time.

"I said-" Well I can't fix that. No one cuts me off. Stupid bastard.

"I know what you said. Let me finish and get this through your head. I could never love any other girl that Rosalie-"

"Can I-"

"She's too breathtakingly gorgeous, I mean-"

"EMMET WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! CAN'T YOU TELL EDWARD IS TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! JEEZE!" I was shocked that this came from little itty bitty, teensy weensy-

"Emmet she's not _that_ small" Edward interrupted my thought, clearly defending Bella.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say man" I put my hands up in defense. –Bella, I finished my thought and left it there. He glared at me while everyone laughed.

"Alright. As I said before, I said _anyone_ else as in not meaning only _females_" Uh-oh… could practically see it on my own face.

"So you're telling me you're gay? EW I'm married to a gay guy!** (A/N no offense but you'd probably act like that too if you were straight and you found out your lover was gay this whole time)** Could my life get any worse-" Rosalie started rambling on until I cut her off.

"NO! I'm not gay! What are you talking about Edward? Sheesh this-" damn bastard cut me off again.

"Then-" HA! I can do the same thing _Eddiepoo_, I thought to him.

"He's half telling the truth" Jasper added in. Damn his power.

"WHAT?!?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?!?" Rosalie screeched.

"Hey, maybe you have a chance with him" I heard Paul whisper to Jared, pointing his thumb in my direction. I don't think it was for me to hear, but I did. I glared at them when they both looked my way and then said,

"HELL NO! I HEARD THAT! TOUCH ME AND YOUR DEAD! SCREW THE TREATY! I-" I got cut off and was held back by my damn brothers because by now I was heading towards them with my hands reaching for their necks.

"So what the hell is up? Huh Emmett?" Rosalie pressed on. The stupid dogs just snickered at me and I glared hard.

"What's up is that he used to have a liking for some football player a couple years ago so…I guess you could call him bi" Edward answered before I could make up some excuse. I hate my family. If I could blush I would be as red as Bella EVER was and let me tell you, she can get _really_ red sometimes.

"What?!?! NO! That's a lie!"

"No it's not" Jasper responded.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not" Edward repeated this time.

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No it's not, remember?" he pointed to his temple reminding me that he can read my mind. Damn you, and your stupid power, I thought to him. He just chuckled while I glared.

"Okay fine! It was one time! After that I never liked anyone else. Guys included" I grimaced. Everybody burst out laughing while Rosalie stared at me shocked and appalled.

"OMG" Bella managed to get out between laughs.

"You! Your bi OMG HAHA! I can't believe I didn't notice this before!" Jasper said trying to calm himself but even his powers weren't able to help.

"I'M NOT ANYMORE! IT WAS ONE TIME! UGH!" I was getting pissed and anger was taking over embarrassment.

"WHAT?!?! OMG I CAN'T- YOU- AHHHHH!!" Rosalie finally just broke down and started sobbing when she came out of her shocked/horrified state.

A calm spread and I gave a thankful glance at Jasper when Rosalie stopped sobbing and got up but still holding he face in her hands.

"Come on Rose" I said holding her.

"How long did this happen?" she asked with venom.

"Well...err…uh…5 years ago" I whispered, "but after that I never even had one…glance at another…person and I'm perfectly straight after lots of banging my head against rocks for two days straight" I quickly added in, which was true. I freaked out and didn't know what else to do.

"Fine" she huffed. "But if you even look at another person, I'm not going to be a vegetarian any longer" thank god. _That_, I can handle. I grinned at her and hugged her, picking her up off the ground.

"AHHHHHHHH EMMET PUT ME DOWN!" I did as I was told, smiling.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. So that's why you were out 'hunting' for so long" Alice all of a sudden said out of nowhere, making air quotes in the air.

"So…I was wondering-" Jared got cut off when Rosalie punched him in the face. Everyone burst out laughing, except for Rosalie who looked at her hand disgusted.

"Bella?" she asked. Bella was on the ground clutching her stomach and gave her the Windex bottle. _Seriously_. Where the hell does she keep that? I mean she wasn't holding it in the first place and her pockets aren't big enough to fit it- actually, I don't even _want_ to know.

"I'd say that broke the treaty" Sam got out somehow even though he himself was on the ground in hysterics, "but he deserved that" and he starting rolling after that.

When everyone stopped laughing I remembered it was my turn. Mwahahaha-

"Can you stop that? It's kind of creeping me out" Edward interrupted my thought, _again_. I glared at him.

"Fine. Anyway it's my turn. Hmmmm… who should I pick?"

Just then Bella started yawning.

"I think he should end it now, for today. Bella needs her sleep and its getting late" Edward picked her up and was carrying her to his car.

"HEY! NO FAIR! BRING HER BACK HERE! IT'S MY TURN DAMMIT!" I shouted, running after him. Before he even noticed, I snatched Bella and started running back.

"HEY! GIV ME BACK MY GIRLFRIEND!" Edward yelled back at me when he noticed his empty arms. Unfortunately, when I got back to the front of the house, Edward caught up to me and grabbed her back. Damnit!

I ran back after him when he put her in the passenger seat. When he went to the driver side, I snatched her and ran for dear life. I looked back at him and hollered to him,

"HA! I'VE GOT HER NANANANANA HAHAHA- what the?" I looked back down and she was gone. Then I looked at Edward but he didn't have her either. Then I heard Bella protesting,

"Hey! Put me down! I _do_ have legs you know?" Wait how did he…? "Jeeze it's like they think I'm disabled" she muttered.

I looked ahead and Jacob, who was smirking at us, had her. Damn, there's another bastard pissing me off. Just then, both me and Edward lunged at him top speed.

"Uh-oh…" Jacob got out before we both tackled him to the ground. He groaned and Bella somehow was standing behind us, unscathed and laughing at us.

"You guys are just too funny" After that she just walked herself over to the Volvo still giggling along the way.

"Yeah it's getting late. I think we should head home" Sam said. Son of a bitch.

"Fine!" I huffed. "But we're continuing this tomorrow whether you like it or not!" I added in.

"Fine" everyone agreed and left for home, or in my family's case, walked into the house.

**I updated! YAY! Loll. FINALLY, right? I was kinda busy with water fights, pranking people for fun, going out to wherever, and sitting around being the lazy person I am. O wellz. Just wanted to say thanks to angelpinkgal**** for giving me ideas and what Alice is going to pick next along with ideas for truths or dares cuz shes the last one who hasn't gone yet. I wanna vote tho and you getta pick after she goes**

**I end this and start a new story kinda like a sequel only they do other stuff (pack included) for when their bored one day like…iunno…with water fights, tag, spin the bottle (ouu lala haha), twister, life, monopoly, etc**

**I continue on with the cycle**

**I just end this story and iunno what else I'm gonna do with my life jkz but I won't know what else to right**

**Vote and tell me what Alice should choose but give me and idea of what truth question or dare she should do.**

**Until…whenever I feel like updating**

**Buh-bye :)**


	11. they way i are and five cents

**Truth or Dare with the Pack**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

When Edward dropped me off, I went straight inside the house to find a pissed off Charlie. _Wonder why?_

"Where have you been young lady? I've been waiting here for two hours!" he exclaimed.

"Huh? I left you a note on the kitchen table" I replied confused. He started walking into the kitchen rambling,

"What note I don't see-" he stopped and I heard paper crunching from the hallway. "-any note on the table" he finished when I started walking into the kitchen.

"What? I swear I left you a note" I said and looked down to see a lump in his front pocket.

"What's that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well I don't see a note anywhere if you think that's what it is" my god I was a fantastic liar compared to him. Guess that's where I got it from…

"Dad, first off, you're a horrible liar. Second, I know that the note's in your pocket. Next time, try not to make so much noise when you're crumpling the note and stuffing it in your pocket" I said, grabbing a slice of pizza that was on the counter and walking off to my room, smirking in triumph. _Guess I don't need to cook tonight. Score!_, I thought.

When I opened my bedroom door, I was greeted with a "BOO!" from Edward popping out of nowhere and me screaming at the top of my lungs and dropping my pizza. He clamped a hand over my mouth to shut me up and I glared at him, while he was chuckling.

"Bella, are you okay?!" I heard Charlie call from downstairs. I smacked Edward's hand away and replied,

"Yeah, it was just a spider!"

"But you aren't scared of spiders" he said, confused and I heard him walking up the stairs. I started pushing Edward towards the closet.

"Uh…it was REALLY big!"

"Okay…but I don't see anything" he muttered looking around from the doorway.

"Oh…uh…it was outside. I uh…threw something at it so its not there anymore" I faked a smile.

He started muttering things under his breathe while going back downstairs to watch the game. As soon as I heard him sit on the couch, Edward came out of the closet chuckling still.

"I can't believe you just made me drop my pizza! Look at that! I am NOT cleaning that up!" **(A/N I love pizza and that's exactly how I would act hehe) **I glared and he said a 'sorry' while I muttered a 'whatever' and then he tried to hold me, but I just walked away saying,

"_Human moment_" and walked off smiling at his dumbfounded look.

When I came back he was on my bed with regret and sadness in his eyes while watching me walk in.

"Please don't be mad at me" he pouted and made his eyes all wide like Puss in Boots in Shrek 2/3 **(A/N I have the pic on my profile if you don't know what it looks like hehe I love it when he does that in the movie, its just so cute),** while handing me another slice of pizza (Boo-yea). Awww! One word: Adorable!

"Awwww! How could I be mad at someone as cute as you" I said pinching his cheeks, and grinning, like some elderly person would do to a little kid. He glared but I could see amusement in his features, since it didn't actually hurt like it usually would. **(A/N: I rmb when my grandma use to do that to me when I was younger and ouch! it hurt like hell –shudders at memories-)** I sat on his lap and started eating.

After I was done, Edward closed his eyes and leaned in to give me a kiss but…I wanted to tease him for scaring the living crap out of me so…I ducked under the covers last second, which caused him to fall off the bed (since his eyes were closed). Hehe. Opps _my bad_.

"I'm tired. It's been a long day so imma just go to sleep now. Good night" and I closed me eyes. He grunted and got up off the floor and just settled to holding me to sleep.

'Wake up tired, Monday mornings suck, It's way too early to catch a bus, Why conform without a fuss? Daddy, daddy no! I don't wanna go to school!

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare, Meet Juliet or Benvolio, Feel for once what it's like to rebell now, I wanna break out lets go' **(A/N I love this song, if you don't know it, it's Billy S by Skye Sweetnam :))** –WHAM- Ugh. School. I looked around the room and noticed Edward wasn't there. I sighed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

I came down stairs and smelled bacon and eggs. Sure enough, there was Edward making breakfast for me. He smiled and gave me the plate.

"Mmmmm smells good" I smiled and started eating.

"Good. Now hurry. We only have twenty minutes to get to school. Oh yeah and by the way, the do- Jacob and them are transferring to our school since there was some sort of vandalism and the school's janitor is apparently a pedophile-" I spit out my orange juice right in his face, _opps_ my bad, _again_, and started laughing like crazy for a good couple of minutes. Edward just looked at me, annoyed and confused that I just spit juice in his face and he didn't find what was so funny. After I settled down, I grinned and thought back to Sam's dare. My god that was just too funny. I giggled a little before Edward just asked,

"What's so funny?"

"Well…you see…" and I told him what happened during Sam's dare. Soon he started laughing worse then I did and he was down on the ground gasping for unneeded air, where I just smirked and continued eating my food while waiting for him to be done.

By the time I was done he was still on the ground and if we didn't get going we'd be late. So…I did the only thing that would shut him up. Okay one of the things that would shut him up. I would've just kissed him to get him to quiet down but where's the fun in that?

I grabbed his keys that were on the counter, grabbed my bag and walked out the door to his Volvo and got in. I started up the car and that's when Edward appeared at the window looking at me surprised. I just smiled sweetly, 'dazzling' him and –click- locked the doors because if I didn't, he'd just open them and put me in the passenger seat and _that's_ not going to happen, now is it? He tapped the window and started complaining and whining like a four year old who just got his lollypop stolen.

"Bellaaaaaa open up! This is my car!"

"I know" I smiled.

"Then open the door"

"Okay" I reached over to the passengers door and unlocked it. He just stared at me, disbelievingly.

"Well, get in already. We're going to be late" he grumbled but walked over to the passenger's seat and got in.

As soon as he closed the door, I slammed on the gas because we already wasted too much time thanks to him.

"Bella slow down! You're going to crash!" Edward was yelling at me.

I faked a hurt look on my face and said, "What? You don't trust me? I thought you loved me jeeze. Guess I thought wrong-"

"No I trust you it's just that…uh…" HA! He didn't know what to say.

"Edward I'm joking. OMG you should've seen the look on your face! And you said I couldn't act! Kiss my ass, I can't act!" I started laughing now. By the time I was done, we were at the school. I whipped into a parking space and jumped out of the car (like the professionals, am I wicked cool or what?).

"Bella that was amazing! How'd you learn how to do that?" Edward was taken aback once again.

"Iunno" I shrugged and walked to the Cullen's, that were talking to the Pack, which were already there.

"Hey guys!" I said happily.

"Hey" they chorused.

"Uh… Sam? Aren't you a little old for high school?" I asked confused. Wasn't he like twenty or something?

"I'm going to school again since there isn't much to do anymore _and_ to watch the kids" Sam answered grinning.

"Hey!" The guys protested. The Cullen's, Sam and I started snickering while they glared. **(A/N I don't know how old Jared is but since the rest of them are 16, imma just say he's 16 too)**

The first bell rang so we started walking towards our classes. While Edward, Sam and I –since he's being a senior again- were walking, we passed Mike while his phone was ringing and he picked it up.

"Hello?Uh…WHAT?!?!...NO I DIDN'T SIGN UP AS A STRIPPER AT…I DID _NOT_!...I'M NOT EVEN GAY!...DUDE! I'M _STRAIGHT_!...WHAT?!?!...$500?!? I'M NOT PAYING YOU THAT!...ALRIGHT FINE! I'LL COME TONIGHT GOD!" and he then hung up. We just looked at each other and then burst out laughing the whole way to first period.

"Oh my god! Did you see that?!?" I exclaimed laughing my head off.

"I know! I guess he's a stripper now. I'd feel sorry for the people that have to look at his disgusting…'body'" Sam added.

"Wait till the whole school finds out!" Edward would be on the ground if he weren't sitting already. Soon Edward was looking at his watch.

"5…4…3…2…1" and just then everyone started swarming around Mike when he walked into class, asking him why he's working at a gay strip club. Wow. I almost feel sorry for him. _Almost_. Too bad it's just too damn funny! The three of us started laughing hysterically at his face.

Class passed by in a blur after that and soon we were in the cafeteria. Everyone was staring at the kids from La Push including Jake and them, followed by the Cullen's and I being stared at. _Great_. Note the dreading sarcasm.

Mike soon walked in with a paper bag over his head. Me and Edward looked at each other, grinned and then we both jumped on the table. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at us and Edward pointed at Jasper and he turned on a boom box (Alice saw this in a vision) and me and Edward began singing and dancing to the music. Aka humiliating Mike more _just_ for fun. **(A/N again. LOVE this song too lol sorry I just had to put this song in here. It's been stuck in my head for the last couple of days haha;) if you don't get the point of the song, then look at the line 'baby if you **_**strip**_**, you can get a **_**tip**_**' lol)**

**The Way I Are ft. Keri Hilson & D.O.E – Timbaland**

**[Verse 1 - Edward  
I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we be the perfect soulmates  
Talk to me girl**

**[Bridge - Bella  
(Oh) Baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right  
**

I pointed at Mike and started singing.

**[Chorus - Bella & Edward  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like...  
**  
**[Verse 2 - Edward  
I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best  
Talk to me girl  
**  
**[Bridge 2 - Bella  
Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta floss for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right**

**[Chorus - Bella & Edward  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
**

Then Jake jumped on the table and joined us.

**[Verse 3 - Jacob  
Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house  
Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat  
So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you gon' want some mo'  
So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you there, want you there, want you there, yeah  
**

[It's suppose to fade but it's live so I'm just gonna let them sing the chorus one more time :P

**[Chorus - Bella & Edward  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are**

When the music stopped there was silence and the next thing we knew, everyone, even the teachers, were cheering and laughing and started pointing at Mike. We bowed and Edward jumped off and held out his arms for me to jump in. I was surprised I didn't trip over a tray or something hehe. _Score!_ two for Bella.

Mike ran out and I heard Jessica yell out –probably to try to get attention for herself-,

"I can't believe I use to like that guy!" everyone fell silent and just stared at her with wide eyes. Then everyone burst out in laughter again but instead of laughing with her, everyone was laughing _at_ her and might I add some _pointing_. Soon she ran out just like Mike.

_Man_, these last couple of days just keeps getting better and better. Well, besides _my_ dare, but other then that, _it's all good_.

We soon all just packed up and left the hysterical cafeteria and headed to class, still laughing. The rest of the day passed by quickly and we were headed to the Cullen's since it was still Emmett's turn.

**(A/N I was gonna end it here cuz I just dropped my Crispy Crème :O but then I have another right in front of me so its all good ********hehe I love that line :P and ya, I love food but I'm not fat if that's what your thinking :))**

**Emmett's POV**

We got back to my house and settled down in front of the house. Some were sitting on the porch and others were sitting on nearby big rocks.

"So…Alice, Truth or dare?" _Finally_, I thought. Edward chuckled, probably heard that.

"Shit" Alice muttered. Everyone turned to her shocked –well except the gang since they don't really know her and Edward because he probably hears her in her mind- because she _never_ swears. _Ever_.

**Alice's POV**

Damnit! Should've seen this coming. I was thinking and when I looked up to answer, my whole family, excluding Edward, and Bella were looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing" this said quickly.

"Well I pick dare" _**Crap!**__ Did I just say that? I meant to say truth! Way to go Alice. You just picked the perfect day to be slow_, I thought. Edward started chuckling and I glared at him and gave him the finger in my mind. He stopped laughing and looked at me shocked. _Bet you didn't see that coming Mr.Pussyballs_, I thought at him, smirking. Then Emmett brought us out of our, well more like MY thoughts.

"I mean truth" I corrected.

"Too bad. You already said dare"

"But-but I said it by accident cause I was distract-"

"Too late"

"Asshole" I muttered under my breathe.

"Okay, I dare you to dress up as a hobo, where I'm letting the pack dress you up by the way, and you get to do your favorite thing too while your at it; shopping. AND you have to go to at least two of your favorite stores and ask 'W_hat can I get for five cents?_'"

I dropped my jaw. _Crap_. I REALLY didn't see this coming. Stupid rock probably just thought it up now.

I started charging at him with my hands out ready to strangle him when Jasper grabbed me.

"LET ME GO! I CAN TAKE HIM WATCH ME! YOUR NOT AS BIG AS YOU THINK YOU ARE EMMETT! YOU LILWEASLE! YOU SHOULD START WONDERING HOW YOUR LIL SIS WHOOPED YOUR ASS RIGHT ABOUT NOW! I KNOW! I CAN SEE THE FRAEKING FUTURE FOR GODS SAKE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! OO LOOK I'M _HAVING A VISION ALREADY_! AND YOU KNOW WHAT I SEE?!? HUH?!? DOO YA?! I SEE YOU BEGGING ME ON YOUR DAMN KNEES FOR MY FORGIVENESS! THAT'S RIGHT! I'LL GET YOU! I'LL-" and Jasper clamped a hand over my mouth and started bringing me in the house, or my death bed, with those freaking giants following his (the pack).

When we got to my room, Jasper put me down, said "She's all yours" and totally ditched me and ran out. Oh my god I think I'm about to _cry_. AND I CAN'T!

"Hm…"Jared said looking through my closet. MY CLOSET! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! It took ALL my will power to not kill him right now. My clothes! –sob- My shoes! –sobsob- My accessories! –sobsobsob- My makeup! –SOBSOBSOBSOBSOB- My GOD!

"Well I don't know much about fashion and all that but I know we need a pair of scissors-" I stared at Jacob in terror.

"Who needs scissors? We'll just rip it ourselves. It's faster and…I don't know where they have scissors" Paul cut in. Son of a mutt. I glared at him with murderous eyes and he just smiled innocently.

"How about these?" Sam asked holding a VERY expensive Guess **(A/N the pics are on my profile and I just wanted to say I love Guess clothing :) okay sorry, on with the story) **sweater and skinny jeans and a pair of Italian Casadei boots.

"Okay/NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" we all said. Obviously with them saying the 'okay' and me saying the 'NO'.

"Well…too bad" Embry smiled. I got pissed and was gonna strangle him too. I REALLY need to strangle someone right now. ANYONE. But nooooooo. Jacob just had to grab me and hold me back. I started yelling profanities at them until they started ripping the stuff and damaging my boots.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I covered my eyes, too scared to watch. When they were done, they shoved me in my bathroom along with my damaged items. They're lucky they outnumber me or somebody would be going down.

**Meanwhile…Emmett's POV**

Jasper just came down with a look or regret and amusement on his face.

Next thing we know, we heard sobbing and we looked up to the window, where Alice's room was. We could see their shadows as they moved around.

First Alice is sobbing. The guys start talking and then Alice's head shoots up to look at them, while shaking her head furiously probably from horror of something they suggested. Then there was a scream of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". Embry says something to her and then Alice is on her murderous mode again and tries to strangle him, so Jake holds her back. She covers her eyes while they rip at some clothes and material starts flying everywhere. Then they shove her and the clothes into the closet.

After that we all just looked at each other with wide eyes before we were down on the ground cackling. The next thing we know she's back down looking like she didn't shower or change her clothes in days, hair messed and tangled, black eye shadow all around her left eye, black paint covering some of her perfect _yellow_ teeth, smudged lipstick, and to top it all off, dirt and grime all over her exposed skin.

We were again, down on the ground to the point where Bella couldn't breath and she was choking so Edward had to pat her back and try to calm her. Even Jasper couldn't help us now since he was rolling. After a good _ten minutes_, we were on our way to the mall.

**Alice's POV**

I can't _believe_ I'm doing this. Where's Mike's paper bag when you need it? I tried narrowing down my two least favorite stores so I don't have to show my face there for a good couple _decades_ or so. I ended up picking Stitches and Blue Notes. When I walked in, all eyes were on me –and not in awe or jealousy-, shocked, most likely because they know I'm in the richest family around the next couple of cities and towns around here. I wanted to get this over with as fast as humanly possible, which sadly isn't fast enough for me, to the cashier and asked,

"What can I get for five cents?" I grumbled.

The lady gave me a 'wtf ew' look and replied "Nothing"

"OkwellI'lljustbeonmyway" I smiled and ran out.

Bella, those bastard wolves, and my own god damned family came out from the corner they were hiding in and were laughing so loud, everyone that was in view of them all stopped what they were doing and stared at them like they were psychotic, which they possibly are.

I just waited, looking at my watch every couple of minutes, until they composed themselves enough to walk to Blue notes.

I ran up to the cashier and asked her the same thing, she gave me the same answer, I replied,

"Okaythanksanyways" and began running out. There were a group of guys laughing at me and when I was running past them, one of them stuck out their foot and tried to trip me. _Tried_. I ended up using my foot to pull his leg out forward and he fell back on his sorry lil mother fuck-okay you get the point cause I could go on forever- ass. He stared at me dumbfounded and his own friends started laughing at him along with everyone else in the store, including as previous said people that MADE ME DO THIS!, except they were leaning against each other for support. Even a mother was scared and covered her kids eyes' with her hands and pulled them with her away, telling them not to look at the bad influenced teens on drugs. My family and Sam and them, were even leaning against each other. That just pissed me off even more so while they were laughing I just grabbed Edward's keys and took his Volvo back. HA! That's the second time that that's happened to him. _What a loser_, I snickered.

When I got home, I changed and cleaned myself up and when I got downstairs, everyone just got back. _Bastards_. Bella jumped off of Edward's back since they had to run, seeing as I took his car. Hehe. Edward glared at me and I just smiled innocently and whipped his keys right at his face, too fast for him to catch, so it made a perfect mold of his car keys on his cheek. Everyone stared at me stunned before Bella just spit into laughter **(A/N you know where you spit and start laughing like crazy haha I do that sometimes when something funny happens out of nowhere :P)** along with everybody else.

Then Bella's cell rang and it was Charlie so she had to go.

"Hey that's not fair! I don't even get to go!"

"I've had enough of this game" Rosalie sighed.

"But that's not fair!"

"Everyone went already" Jared pointed out.

"But that's not fair!"

"How about we decide tomorrow?" Bella suggested.

"Fine" I huffed and pouted and Edward took Bella to his car and drove her home and Sam and their gang left.

**Okay thanks **_analia331__Zazzle_**, and **_mylastkiss_** for the ideas :). Yeah I was just really bored yesterday and I ended up spending hours on this chapter to make it longer. I know the beginning is kinda outta nowhere but screw :P. I didn't post it up yesterday cuz its kinda late and I needed to read fanfics and I still have a head ache since last night --" BUT at least this chap is really long aka longest chapter in this story aka 4 300 something words and 10 pages and a lil bit :O –claps for me- jkz. S****orry to **_Remember The Darkness_** for not using your idea but people voted dare so…yea sorry bout that :(**

**PS: before I leave, vote if you haven't already :D**

**I end this and start a new story kinda like a sequel only they do other stuff (pack included) for when their bored one day like…iunno…with water fights, tag, spin the bottle (ouu lala haha), twister, life, monopoly, etc**

**I continue on with the cycle**

**I just end this story and iunno what else I'm gonna do with my life jkz but I won't know what else to right**

**Okay imma read 8- **

**Buh-bye :P**


	12. AN first one ever srry its not a chap:

**Ok I'm working on a sequel since most of you voted for that :) and I'm posting it later in the afternoon cuz its late right now so I'm just gonna stay up typing the chapter until I get tired lol you know why? CUZ ITS MY BIRTHDAY WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO:D haha but damn I'm getting old –nooooooo- jkz I'm only turning 14 but still…-sigh- it was lk it was just yest I was 13…cuz it was! Well more lk 1 hour and 40 mins ago but u get the point hehe. Ok sorry I know that was gay but I'm really high right now so…yea, it would be much appreciated if you gave me a review for a present I mean its free right? N itll take u wat? A min tops:) ok well I just wanted to know what I should name the sequel so here are your options:**

**Let the Games Begin**

**Hanging/Gaming (whatever you prefer) With the Pack**

**Iunno u give me something better I'm just thinking random names off the top of my head right now**

**Ok now vote plz and again HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEE haha im so happy weeeeee ok imma stop and work on the story, c ya in a couple hours :D**


	13. AN again sorry justa let u know

**ok just wanted to let you know that the sequel's out and its called 'Let the Games Begin' for the people that don't already know ok i'm out gotta clean the house for my party tmr :P  
**


	14. AN sorry not a chapter

Hey I know I haven't updated my other story in F-O-R-E-V-E-R and I feel really bad about it, well for those who didn't say "screw this story" and gave up on me. Don't worry, I would've done that too if it were someone else. The horrible lamest and most used up excuse I have for you is writers block. Yeah, I'm being honest, I have no idea what I want to do with it so I was the only one who knew it was on haitus (jeez I'm not making myself look much better). So instead, this idea that I've had lying around in the back of my mind resurfaced and since my last real story didn't seem too bad to some of you, I decided, what the hell? I'll start writing out this thing. It's not entirely original because there's been a lot of entries like this after it came to mind and I was lk crap, now it lost its originality ring to it, but I want to write it out sometime so I chose to now. Well not literally now, actually about two months ago I started, exams and last minute school cramming got in the way, I picked it up again after it ended, and now I have summer school. I shit you not, I do, even though some of you might remember somewhere waaaaay waaaaaaaay back that I said I took it last year for history and said I was never going to do it again and my friend somehow convinced me because I think I was on some sort of crack. It's hard to believe but I regret this more than history. Why? Because it's accounting, which is like a cram fest with all this info you have to learn and memorize in less than a month, I mean at least in history we basically just do some class work, watch documentories and movies, and write one crappy essay. And since today's my birthday, I felt the need to post at least something up because so far I've had an amazing sweet 16 with the party, presents (I'm getting a guitar tomorrow :D), two FUCKAWESOME concert experiences this month, and my all time favorite band Faber Drive released their new single on my birthday of all days and I've played it a gajillion times. I was planning to post this when I was done but when I tried to finish it before summer school started, I failed miserably. It might be changed slightly later on when I can finish it and get it edited, but I think this will be a huge improvement to my other stories because I'm actually taking my time on this and thinking carefully exactly what I want to happen. It's called Coming Back for More (title might change) so check it out and I hope you like it, and I will TRY to finish this before summer's over so I can just post the chapters a lot quicker. So far I'm on chapter 7 so wish me luck.

Love, lildevil


End file.
